Johan's a What Now?
by SuperAlex64
Summary: One night, after an adventure, while riding through the forest, Johan and Peewit get knocked out. After Peewit comes to, he ends up finding out something about Johan, that not even Johan himself knew about.


**...Yep, I got bored again, still can't believe Vanny and Halen are actual names.**

**I meant to finish this last month but, I didn't. And now, I did.**

**Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Everyone else here belongs to me**

* * *

Another successful adventure concluded and Johan and Peewit were riding the forest on their way back to the castle during a dark and

stormy night. Can they make it back completely unscathed?

...Guess not.

As they laid there on the forest floor, they received help of the most unusual kind and no, it wasn't from the Smurfs.

One of the group looked at Johan with distaste and commented, "Oh, Bel isn't going to like this."

Another said, "Still, might as well help it."

So the group took the two unconscious friends into an uncharted part of the forest, one that not even Papa Smurf knew about.

* * *

Peewit groggily woke up in a simple yet unfamiliar hut with some girl with messy hair almost as blonde as his and wearing a dress made out of grass and cloth, sitting a chair, watching him. Before he could freak out, the girl, clapping her hands, cheerfully saying, "You awake!" and rushed to help the stranger out of her bed.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh, our village doesn't have a name, sorry," she explained, a little sheepishly, even though, there was no reason for that, "But don't worry you're safe."

"But what about Johan?"

"Who?!" she asked, obviously confused.

"You know," he began to explain, jumping onto the chair, "About this tall, raven hair in a pageboy cut, likes wearing yellow tunics with red tights, 'cause that's how manly he is," he then paused for a moment to think of more things to say, "He's got these sense of justice and always feels the need to drag me along into his adventures... and I kinda enjoy it."

The girl, still looking confused, pondered this and finally eyes widening, asked, shocked, "That thing? That thing was with you?!"

"Johan's not a thing!" he went on to explain, "He's like the best person I know! You know, a friend!"

"Really?" she blinked.

"Yes!"

"So he's not here to replace Bel?"

"Who's Bel?"

"Well then," she said, helping her companion down from her chair, "Who am I to keep you two separated," though she added, "We may have to break him out of the village though."

"Why?"

"Why?" she repeated, somewhat alarmed when she realized, "Oh, you don't know, do you?" then remembered, slapping herself on the forehead, when she realized that he couldn't have, "Oh, of course, you don't!"

He wondered about what this weird girl could be talking about but decided it would be better if he introduced himself because if he's gonna be stuck with her, he might as well know who she is.

"I'm Peewit, by the way."

She looked at him, with a small grin, and replied, "Halen."

With that, she led him through her door and Peewit finally got to see the outside world for the first time in days but this wasn't what he expected.

There were simple huts like the one that Halen lived in were everywhere, along with interesting magical creatures, just living their lives mundanely, until the two noticed that they all seemed to drop everything and leave for somewhere.

Both were confused until a different female voice loudly cried out "Halen!" Looking up, they saw a tallish female fairy, dressed up very similarly as Halen, with dark brown hair all messily tied up in a braided ponytail. Her most notable feature was a pair of blue butterfly-like wings with green splotches.

"Vanny!" Halen shouted out to the fairy, waving to her, to which, she landed next to them.

As soon as the fairy, apparently named Vanny, noticed Peewit, she asked, "That the human you got stuck babysitting?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't look like anything we would snatch," Vanny commented, looking him over very closely, "You sure he's no changeling, like the other one ... or a goblin, he's looks pretty goblin-y, not that there's anything wrong with that, of course," she added, before remembering why she was looking for Halen. She then grabbed Halen by the shoulders, exclaiming, "Ohmigosh! I can't believe I forgot! You remember that changeling we found? The one who replaced Bel? Bel's gonna inflict his judgment on it!"

Halen's eyes widened at this as they darted back and forth between Vanny and Peewit.

But Vanny continued on, "Don't worry, I managed to snag us a few front row seats."

With that, the butterfly fairy led the both humans towards the middle of the village while taking this as a good opportunity to chat with the new human.

"Wow," Peewit said, almost in awe, "You're a tall fairy."

"Thanks," she replied, amused, "And you're a short human," then paused, asking, "So, what's your name?"

"Peewit."

"Peewit?" Vanny repeated, as she stared in disbelief, even looked at Halen, who's nod confirmed it so, she went on to comment, "Sounds like something we would name our kids or snatchlings, not even."

"Snatchlings?" asked Peewit, pretending that the fairy didn't just insult his name, "Are those anything like changelings?"

"Yep! The human children that we snatch from their cradles and replace with our own."

"You monster!" exclaimed Peewit, pointing at Vanny, "Why would you do that?"

"I dunno, I don't have kids on account of me being one, so how would I know?"

"Well, did you ever consider the feelings of your so-called snatchlings after they get snatched."

"Golly," said Vanny, in mock-shocked voice, "I never did!" then turned to Halen, asking, "Hale, how does it feel to be a snatchling?" which surprised Peewit.

"I'm not sure," replied the human girl, clearly thinking about it, "I mean, I wonder what human society is like, but then again, I wouldn't think of leaving all this behind, I simply love my family too much but I always hope my changeling's happy, too."

"Wow, I guess that makes sense," was all Peewit could say about this. But he had to ask, "So, what makes a changeling different from a fairy anyway?"

"Well, changelings are pretty much fairies with their natural abilities blocked, turning them into humans who just happen to be fairies," Halen explained, "So they're not of one us but, they are one of us, as if that makes any lick of sense."

Vanny then joined in the fun of explaining, "Depending on how well liked the snatchling is in the village, we tend to dread the thought of the changeling returning to replace him or her," but she paused, thinking about what else to add, "But, if the changeling's in danger in Human's World, we won't hesitate to strike." Shuddering, she added, "But there's also the danger of having to unblock the powers and the changelings losing control, especially if it's fire power! I can't handle it!"

Peewit, nodding in understanding, asked a new question, "Why are you fairies so tall?" He simply assumed that all fairies would be small.

"Um, fairies come in different shapes and sizes, why?"

"I just figured all fairies would be small like a Smurf," Peewit explained.

"A Smurf?!" repeated Halen, baffled, as if she may be heard wrong, then asked, "Those stuck-up snobs?"

"Ugh, they think they are so more better than everyone else," added Vanny, in a very mocking tone, "Just because they try to avoid humanity. Heck, I'm sure that they don't even believe in innovation." She then did her best imitation of a Smurf, saying, "Sameness is smurfy."

Peewit then decided to just let the matter drop which was a good thing because Vanny excitedly shouted, "We're here!"

Even in a large gathering of fairies, big and small, in a clearing in the middle of their village, Peewit, Vanny and Halen were somehow able to find their seats. Vanny then pointed at the middle of all this, where a very familiar looking boy was all tied up. His tunic was a bit torn and his hair was a mess, but he was just laying there. Standing over him, was another boy with a similar appearance to the one tied up. He may have only been wearing rags that seemed strangely neat, but rags all the same but, there was a certain air about him that simply exudes courage, just like Johan. Looking closely, they did seem remarkably similar to each other. What was that the girls said about changelings and snatchlings?

"Johan's a what now?" Peewit asked out loud to no one in particular.

Peewit could not believe it, one, there was a somewhat savage looking version of his best friend, apparently named Bel, according to those girls, standing there and two, his best friend that he was been with for sometime and would trust with his life, is a changeling. You'd think you know a guy? But then again, judging by what the girls were telling him earlier, there was no way Johan could have known about this. Peewit then decided to watch and see what will happen.

Not Johan, or Bel as everyone here calls him, though, technically he really is Johan, addressed the crowd, shouting, "I, Bel, snatching son of Parthenia, the moonlight fairy, wish to inflict my judgement on my changeling replacement!" The crowd now started get more restless after he said that but, Peewit was more concerned over why Johan was attempting to fight back.

"Potion, poison or magic spell, one of those," Halen explained as best she could, "Vanny's the warrior girl, she would know more." But, the butterfly fairy was busy watching in anticipation, just to see what happens next.

"With my blade!" Bel shouted toward the crowd, holding up a sword into the air, piercing the sky, "I shall cast my judgement!" and was poised to strike when Peewit, suddenly feeling strangely brave all of the sudden, got up out of his seat and jumped into the fray, surprising everyone there, including himself. He just ran up to a complete stranger who just happened to look like his best friend and knocked with over. Then he slapped Jan across the face to get him to wake up from the magic and it sort of worked. Bel then sat up, blinking at Peewit in confusion, and said to him, "Wow, that's quite an arm you've got there," chuckling.

Peewit gaped at him, noting that despite having a different accent, Bel did sound an awful like Johan but, also noticed, _"He sounds friendly."_

"Are you friends with the changeling?" he asked, getting back up on his feet with sword in hand.

"His name is Johan," Peewit replied.

Looking at Johan, Bel nodded, "Noted," then asked, "Doesn't Human World have laws that state that if a changeling is discovered, anything, usually violence, goes?" to which, the crowd reacted angrily until Bel raised his hand.

Peewit couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Hypocrites," but to Bel, he admitted, "Yes."

"Yes," Johan confirmed, nodding while struggling with the ropes that were around him, "Anything can happen."

"And if Johan gets discovered...?" Bel asked, curious and raising an eyebrow for the answer.

"Then I'll stay and defend him."

"And you?" Bel asked his replacement, still curious, now for his reaction towards what Peewit said.

"I trust Peewit," Johan replied with utmost confidence, "I'll defend him."

"Oh, is that so?" Bel asked, raising an eyebrow, then addressed the crowd who had been silently watching this for some time, "I have made my decision!" and held his sword high up again.

* * *

At the edge of the village, near where the two strangers were found, Bel, along with a small group of fairies, since everyone else was busy, led Johan and Peewit to a young pre-teen male fairy with fiery red hair, wearing orange ragged shorts with one thick strap attached, who, according to the others, was sent into the forest to track down Bayard and Biquette.

Upon seeing this boy, Peewit whispered to Johan, "I bet he's a fire fairy," going sole by his appearance.

Leading him toward them, Bel introduced him, smiling proudly, "This is Eddie of the water sprites."

"Huh?"

"Hello," Eddie greeted, waving to them, "I've heard so many stories about you two," then paused, looking them over very closely, forgetting about the concept of personal space. Both Johan and Peewit looked at each other, then at Bel, who only shrugged in response, as if to say, "I don't know," Eddie then said, "I always thought you two would be more impressive looking."

Suddenly, Halen, pulling Vanny by the arm, said to Eddie, smiling, "More than meets the eye," she reminded him of this all-important phase that spoke of the truth. She, while tugging her best friend who looked rather annoyed by this, walked up to Johan and Peewit, then turned to Vanny, giving her a look, saying, "Tell them."

Scoffing and rolling her eyes, Vanny said to her, "Fine," groaning. To the changeling and his friend, she said to them, "I did it."

Obviously, they were both confused, Johan politely asked her, "Excuse me?"

She means she is the one who knocked you two out off your animals," Bel explained while Halen nodded. Then Vanny quickly added, "Bel's the one who taught me how."

They then looked at Bel, who replied, "Yes, of course."

"I still cannot believe that you didn't kill me," Johan told Bel, who simply laughed, slapping him on the back, saying, "Well, I wasn't going to."

"That Bel," someone in the crowd, an old hag looking woman, said out loud, smiling broadly, "He is such a ham."

While blushing at that comment, Bel added, "Also, Mother would not been happy with me if I did."

"Mother?"

"Well, it was nice of you two to stay and put up with us," Bell said, smiling as he, along with the others, watching Johan and Peewit get on their mounts , "But please, never come back unless we need you or there is an emergency."

With that, everyone all said their goodbyes as Johan and Peewit rode away from the village, into the forest, and towards the castle. As soon as they were too far away, Peewit said to Johan, "Well, that was fun."

"Yes," Johan replied, smiling at his friend, "Let's never speak of this again."

**The End**

* * *

**Obviously this was very lighter and softer take on the changeling thing. Also, I wrote this just for kicks, I just like coming up with stories where Johan isn't a human... for some reason. Does that mean that Johan's a changeling in every story I write for now on? Nope, that only applies this story's universe. Does that mean I'm gonna write a sequel?**

**...Maybe.**


End file.
